


[podfic] Style

by copperbadge, reena_jenkins



Category: Dexter (TV), NCIS
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Gen, Gore, Podfic, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Dexter makes a friend."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Style

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Style](https://archiveofourown.org/works/774000) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



 

 **Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
  
 **Warnings:** gore, violence, graphic depictions of implicitly-condoned serial murder, mention of rape 

 **Length:**  00:04:27  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Dex_NCIS%29%20_Style_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
